callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, are undrivable, indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing nearly every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, all of the game's weapons (and some with attachments) can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages and the scuba divers in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game, such as the M1911 and W1200. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters such as Soap or Price take more shots to kill. It is also important to note that there is no way to complete this level, as it's just for fun. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. Price cannot be shot at close range, but the others can. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "S nami bog", as he did the elevator prior to the level. Borodin, the playable character, is absent. Interestingly, whilst Kiril, Viktor and Makarov cannot be directly fired upon, Lev (along with the Russian security members) can be shot directly. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around. *'Cliffhanger/Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators. Two Russians are also present. All TF141 soliders cannot be shot directly, but the others can. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, whilst Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two Brazilians are featured, alongside a dog. The Brazilians, dog and Driver can be shot directly, but Meat, Ghost and Soap cannot.(Soap is one of the hardest to kill.) Room 2 *'Exodus' - Honey Badger is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds fly over the water. *'Second Sun/Whiskey Hotel' - The Air Force bombers. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - A tank from Afghanistan is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, etc. Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst three Russians and an OpFor soldier cheer. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and several other Rangers talk in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - Has two exhibits. The first features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Weapon Loadout Starting The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons in the game are present in this "level". File:M92FS.png|M9 Trivia See Museum/Trivia. Strategies Offensive Pick up the USP .45 with Tactical Knife. Throw flashbangs and frags into the room, then back out. After the grenades have gone off, charge the enemies and stab the lot of them. Never never let up. Keep knifing, because you can still knife even if you need to reload. Defensive Pick up two heavy machine guns and resupply. Press the button and sprint to the vehicle exhibition. Once in the vehicle exhibition run to the tank and hide to the left of the turret with a clear shot at the door. Take down the majority of people this way and kill the last few using flashbangs and your weapons. RPG Tactic In the first room, pick up the RPG and an Assault Rifle of your choice. Make sure to resupply your RPG so that it has the maximum four rockets. When you press the button, dash for the exit of the first room, and and go back in carefully. Look out for the dog, as he will almost always be the first one to get you. By then, the enemies will have formed two groups on the edges of the reception desk. You can clear out each group with a blast from the RPG. Then, you should back away from the entrance, and wait for the others to come out into the hallways. Use your last two rockets, and then switch to your primary weapon. Kill the rest, but then go back in. There will usually be one or two more behind the desk firing at you. You should kill them, and then resupply. Go to the next room, and use the same tactic. The Juggernaut will usually be the first one to attack after, so stunning him and shooting him with your RPG is a good idea. You should eventually clear out the rest, and then you've beaten the challenge! Handgun Tactic At the beginning, pick up two powerful handguns (probably Desert Eagle or the Magnum), refill their ammo and make sure you have the maximum amount of flashbangs. If you're going for the room with the dog: activate the button and immediately sprint to the hallway and stand/crouch near the archway but not in the enemy's line of fire. The dog will catch up first. Wait for the dog to get close, then melee. Then wait for a bit, then throw a flashbang through the archway, run in front of the archway, and shoot as much enemies before the effect wears off. Repeat this over and over until you run out of flashbangs. For the shielded enemies, get close to them and they'll charge at you. Use this chance to dodge the attack and attack him from behind because he can't turn while charging. To fight the juggernaut, flashbang him and while he's blind, throw as many headshots at him as you can (note that this will take a lot of bullets, so run to the nearest ammo box to refill). Sniper Tactic Pick up a Barrett .50cal (recommended for firepower and fire rate) or any sniper rifle, then push the button and immediately run to the hallway, near to the archway. Wait for the dog to get close and knife it. You can fire once on the wall to give you a picture of where your shots will land. When a group of enemies comes from the archway, flashbang them and start shooting (note that zooming isn't very effective because you will zoom too close) Try to make every shot count because the Barrett .50cal only has 10 bullets in the magazine. To fight shielded enemies, zoom and fire to a section of their elbow/arm that is not protected by the shield and you will stun them, leaving them open for the lethal shot. To fight the Juggernaut, simply flashbang and shoot as much as you can while he's blind. Akimbo Rangers Tactic Pick up the akimbo Rangers. Start the round. The trick in using the akimbo Rangers is that you must be constantly on the move and firing, while timing your shots so you don't waste ammo. The pattern of shots should be like this: Left-1sec-Left-1sec-Right-1sec-Right-(by now left Ranger should have finished reloading)Left-1sec. This way you'll be able to fire a constant barrage of Ranger shots. Riot Shield Tactic In the left room is a riot shield. Pick it up along with any handgun with a tactical knife. Now hold the handgun and press the red button on the desk. As soon as you do so, run out of the room to the archway's right corner. Now hold the riot shield in front of you. The dog will reach you first, so bash him to death and then all the others will follow. When the group starts reloading, bash the lot of them until they start firing again. then wait till they reload again, and bash them again. repeat this until you have killed all the people in the left corridor. Then do the same thing in the right corridor, except hide behind the left corner of the archway now. Glitches *If Soap, at the "Takedown" exhibit, is knifed at an angle he will fall through the floor. *Soap at the Takedown exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. *The guard in the "No Russian" exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up and may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP45 after the "Do NOT Press" button is pushed. *If the player kills General Shepherd (without the button being pressed) and turns around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turns back, Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This only works with Shepherd). *Get to the the Juggernaut scene, then wait for the scene to finish it's animation, then get a direct impact kill on the soldier pinned by the Juggernaut and the soldier will go flying up into the air. *If the player presses the button, and goes to the other room, all of the exhibits will have disappeared. If the player kills all enemies that have come to life in the room that the exhibits have disappeared, then goes back to the orignal room where they pressed the button, all exhibits will have been returned to their original spots. *In the exhibit with General Shepherd and Captain Price (in the Zodiac), if the player presses the red button and then runs to that exhibit and goes into prone in the water near the Zodiac, the glass in front of the player is not able to be shot through outside but able to be shoot out from inside so the player can dispose of everybody without getting touched. *When the player presses the the red button, General Shepherd holds his .44 Magnum like a rifle. *In the "S.S.D.D." exhibit, the Ranger who is doing Push ups will automaticaly acquire a M4A1 after one presses the "Do NOT Press" button, though he didn't have any gun at all. *In the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit, if all soldiers other than Sgt. Foley are killed, Foley may begin to walk forward for about a meter, before turning around and attempting to walk through a wall. *If the player runs to the exhibit with the jet fighter and goes prone, in the buildings below the fighter one can not be damaged by bullets but can shoot outside. *If the player goes to the "No Russian" scene and kills Makarov before the animation starts, the man being grabbed by Makarov acts as if Makarov has let go of him and walks forward a few feet after the other characters have stopped. Also, the man standing to the left of the policeman keeps carrying an "Impatient Waiting" animation on a loop for about five minutes before disappearing. *If you shoot all the charecters in the S.S.D.D exhibit but the Iraqi on the far left, the gun will be floating in the air until the animation is over. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Singleplayer